Blood or Heart
by miel.k95
Summary: mike is sick and needs help.harvey can help but he should choose between his brother and the love of his life.AUish/slash
1. Chapter 1

Donna opened the glass door and rushed into harvey's office.

"harvey yo..." but harvey cut her off before finishing.

"not now donna tell them I'm in a meeting"

"harvey it's your brother he's in hospital" harvey paled.

"cancel all my meetings and call ray give him the hospital address tell him to be here in 10."

* * *

**at the hospital**

"I'm here for joshua specter"

an old lady sitting behind the desk asked him

"your relationship with the patient?"

"he is my brother."

"first hall on the left,romm doctor will be there"

The worst thing he imagined had happened for his brother was a car accident but when the word **suicide** left the doctor's mouth he felt like his world was couldn't believe it. but when he saw his baby brother's prone figure he could't hold back the tears.

"he overdosed"

"I don't know why would do something like this he wasn't depressed or anything.."

"he took Xanax with alcohol by the sound of it he knew what he was doing."when the doctor finished his sentence harvey was sobbing.

"maybe...maybe he was trying to relax or...this can't be happening...is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry Mr. specter but he was brought in too late,there is no sign of brain activity."

"but he is going to wake up,isn't he?"

"I know it's hard,but we did all we could."

* * *

**one week ago:at the same hospital**

Mike wasn't feeling good this grandmother was concerned and obliged him to book an appointment with his doctor.

he tried to covince her that he was okay and he is just exhausted nothing related to his prior condition.

_"what if it's your heart ,remember your grandfather?it killed him."_

_"okay I'll do it for you"_

"I'm sorry mike but I have bad news."


	2. Chapter 2

harvey was getting tired of all the pitiful glances nurses gave him every time they checked josh's vitals.

doctor gilbert told him that there is a very small chance waking up and even if he wakes up he will be in vegetative state,he is better off dead.

* * *

harvey was trying to find doctor came to him and informed him about josh's organ donation card. he couldn't believe it only had been 2 days and they already wanted to rip his baby brothers body. he asked one of the nurses where is.

"he is in room 167 with another patient."

**room 167**

harvey entered the room and was shocked to see no one other than mike-his mike-lying on the bed and josh's doctor was taking his blood pressure.

"harvey?"

"mike...what are you doing here?are you ok?"

"I hyperventilated and passed out now they aren't letting me go home."mike regretted telling the truth when he saw the look on harvey's face.

he tried to change the subject"you came for me?admit it you CARE!"

"I'm sorry mike but I'm here for josh,I would've come and visit you if I knew you are here."

"what's happened to him?is he ok?"

"no,he is far from being ok...and this man isn't helping it. you are his doctor it's your job to try to save him do you think I will allow you to cut him into pieces he isn't dead yet... his heart is beating. "

"what?"mike lost all the color in his face and the machine on his bedside started got scared he cupped mike's face in his hands and tried tocalm him down.

"mike?baby look at me... calm down..."his lips were turning blue.

"mike breath..."

put an oxygen mask on his face but nothing changed so he plunged a syringe full of a clear liquid into his IV line,after 5 seconds mike went limp in harvey's was on the verge of crying.

" ,could you wait for me in my office,please?"harvey reluctantly left the room.

* * *

was dealing with the hardest case of his life,his friend and Ex-boyfriend ,mike, was dying and he couldn't do anything.  
he called all of the best cardiologists he knew and the only alternative was heart transplant.

"what were you thinking?he is sick,he isn't strong enough to grieve for your brothers dea..."harvey's fist collided with his jaw.

"he isn't dying I'm nothing losing him."

"you can't fool yourself he is not gonna wake up,I know it's hard for you,but mike hasn't done anything to deserve this he needs your support your brother is a match."

"what do you mean he is a match?"

"we can give his heart to mike and save him."harvey couldn't believe it his life was falling apart.

"I can't lose is my brother.I need time."harvey sobbed.

"I know we will try to find another way."

"I'm sorry I love him so much I CAN'T imagine my life without him,but josh is my baby brother I promised my father to take care of him no matter what happens." harvey broke his pride and was .gilbert knew how hard it was so tried to distract him.

"you should go home and rest you should stay strong for both of them. mike is free go home home until we find a heart for him but I must warn you about his condition,his heart muscles are very weak you should be very careful.

it's normal if he feels breathless or faints but you should check his blood pressure and pulse regularly.I'll get one of the nurses to teach you what you should do."

* * *

AN:sorry for are the grammatical mistakes,english isn't my first language.

please review.I need more ideas for next chapters

tnx


End file.
